Base rail kits have long been known and utilized to mount fifth wheel trailer hitch receiver assemblies to a motor vehicle such as the bed of a pickup truck. Examples of such kits and assemblies may be found in a number of patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,682 to Lindenman et al. and 5,529,329 to McCoy.
The present invention relates to an improved base rail kit providing added support and rigidity. Such a base rail kit is particularly useful for mounting base rails in a corrugated, composite bed of a pickup truck.